¿Drácula?
by VnikLord
Summary: Al parecer Sherlock había estado realmente ocupado esos días, la pared estaba totalmente empapelada con informes de un caso, parecía una serie de asesinatos. Por los suelos podía identificar varios libros sobre vampiros... pero no era posible que creyera que había sido un vampiro ¿o sí?...Este fic participa en el reto "Casos Sobrenaturales" del foro "221B Baker Street".¡Slash!


**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro_**_. Es puro entretenimiento._**

**_Advertencia: Slash si no gustas no leas... (relación hombre-hombre)  
><em>**

_**N/A**__**:**__ Este fic participa en el reto "Casos Sobrenaturales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_**¿Drácula?**_

John había tenido turnos dobles durante cuatro días en la clínica, debía tantos favores a Sara que no podía negarle nada. Cuando al fin llegó esa tarde al 221 de Baker Street le sorprendió no encontrar a Sherlock por ninguna parte, pero en el fondo lo agradeció. Se dirigió a su habitación quitándose toda la ropa y dejándola tirada por los suelos, comer no era tan necesario. Tomó ropa interior limpia y prácticamente se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño. Dios esa ducha se sintió tan bien, que cuando salió ya iba prácticamente dormido y como pudo se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¡Pero… qué demonios!—John se despertó asustado y realmente desubicado mirando a todas partes, llevaba apenas unas horas durmiendo y su cerebro no se quería conectar, pero lo volvió a escuchar… ¿Que había sido eso? ¡Parecía un grito de mujer! Se levantó corriendo y maldiciendo en voz alta el no haberse vestido al acostarse, apenas si llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos cuando al fin llegó al salón visiblemente alterado. Y lo que vio lo dejo sin poder reaccionar unos segundos…

Los gritos provenían de la televisión, ¿la televisión? ¿Sherlock viendo la televisión? Ok si debía estar bien dormido, algo en todo esto no le cuadraba… en ella se estaba mostrando como miles de vampiros atacaban una ciudad, destrozando las carnes de las pobres personas que encontraban a su paso, bebiendo de sus cuellos mientras litros de sangre de desparramaban por todas partes… un escalofrío recorrió a John de arriba abajo ante tales imágenes.

Paseó la mirada por el salón, cosa que no hizo en la tarde, pese a sólo tener la luz de la televisión pudo ver que Sherlock había estado realmente ocupado esos días, la pared estaba totalmente empapelada con informes de un caso, parecía una serie de asesinatos. Por los suelos podía identificar varios libros sobre vampiros e incluso alguna novela lo que le hizo sonreír, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía considerarlo como algo factible; el gran Sherlock Holmes no podía creer que su asesino fuera un vampiro. Era la única conclusión lógica después de semejante despliegue de información, además de que en medio de todos los recortes de la pared había una fotografía de ¡Drácula! John comenzó a reír escandalosamente, tanto que comenzaron a escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se giró en busca de Sherlock, le había parecido ver un bulto tembloroso a los pies de su sillón, pero ahora no conseguía verlo. De repente todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó una presencia tras de él, como unas manos se entrelazaban con las suyas inmovilizándolas y como una respiración se adentraba en la curva de su cuello consiguiendo que toda su piel se pusiera de gallina. Miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesaron su cuello en cuanto noto unos fríos labios posarse sobre su cuello e instintivamente cedió espacio para que pudiera alcanzar mejor su objetivo. Cerró sus ojos abandonándose a la sensación, la respiración se le aceleró y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, uno con su nombre, el del único idiota que estaba atacándole como si fuera un sensual vampiro ¿Qué clase de películas habría estado viendo?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, su cuello era lentamente recorrido con su lengua, chupándole y besándole allí donde se le antojaba, devorándolo mientras el sólo podía recargarse sobre su pecho y apretar fuertemente sus manos entrelazadas; vergonzosos sonidos atravesaban el salón de Baker Street. Siempre había dejado que Sherlock experimentara con él, pero esto le estaba excitando demasiado y cuando ese idiota considerara que su experimento había concluido, él quedaría totalmente abandonado y dolorosamente excitado. Debía de pararlo, iba a ser realmente vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que solamente vestía sus calzoncillos.

Intentó soltarse y encararlo, pero no lo consiguió, al cambio una de sus manos fue soltada y sintió como era acariciado por el costado de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar contraerse por el contacto, la mano viajó por su abdomen acariciándolo de una manera traviesa, mientras su cuello seguía siendo devorado y no pudo más que acariciar con su mano la cabeza de Sherlock, incitándolo a continuar, aumentando la fuerza del contacto entre ellos. Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su espalda, podía sentir todo de él y sabía perfectamente que no era el único que estaba disfrutando aquello.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca cuando sintió su mano adentrarse en su ropa interior y envolver su sexo, acariciándolo en toda su extensión, de una manera lenta pero continuada, ya no podía dejarlo estar. Jamás se había sentido tan expuesto y tan necesitado... Fuertes gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca sin restricción, cuando la intensidad y frecuencia del movimiento aumento deliciosamente, dejándose vencer más sobre Sherlock oyendo su respiración también acelerada, notando como se apretaba contra su espalda y como le recorría el cuello desesperadamente entre suspiros ahogados… y todo fue demasiado… y todo acabó en un grito enmudecido por los gritos del televisor.

Sherlock tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera al suelo, lo llevó al sofá y se tumbo a su lado, acariciándolo hasta que su frecuencia cardiaca disminuyo y su respiración se tranquilizó.

— ¿Drácula, en serio?—su voz salió espesa y profunda, pero debía de romper un poco con la incomodidad del momento. Sherlock no había hablado en ningún momento y temía que todo se hubiera complicado innecesariamente. Se sintió aliviado al sentir como reía quedamente y carraspeaba para poder hablar…

—¡Síndrome de Renfield obviamente!— oír su voz le había hecho estremecer nuevamente y apenas si presto atención a la explicación que la continuó demasiado centrado en la gravedad de su voz y en cómo sus manos seguían acariciándolo suavemente— John…—arrastró su nombre en un suspiro— parece mentira que seas médico , Síndrome de Renfield o vampirismo clínico es un raro trastorno mental caracterizado por la excitación sexual asociada a la necesidad compulsiva de ver, sentir o ingerir…. —no iba a permitir que continuara hablando, John lo silenció con un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce tentativo, tras el cual Sherlock se quedó un momento sin respiración y continuó—sangre John— John volvió a hacerlo pero ahora un poquito más de tiempo— ¡Existiendo o no el autoengaño creencial de ser un vampiro!— terminó de soltar su explicación a trompicones mientras atrapaba los labios de su doctor en un beso profundo y sensual , invadiendo con ansia su interior necesitado de algo que tal vez nunca antes había deseado.

oOo

**N/A: ** ¡LO SIENTO! (+_+)/ No me maaaaaaten por favor...

Yo lo siento por esto, en realidad la historia no era así pero hoy me levanté con el día tonto y ….¡Pues mira (n.n) bendita tontuna la de hoy jajajjajajjaj!

Lo siento si obligué a alguien a leer algo horrible para él, para mí fue genial escribirlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Sin más… Uf! ¿Hace calor o soy yo? Voy a ver que escribo para otro reto.

Besitos Lord.


End file.
